Rated R for Randomness
by LaLALamsey
Summary: not really rated R but meh. So anyways just a bunch of stuff that I thought of... so yea,
1. Fried chicken, mud and a hobo

Things that are random, this is what this story is all about. Randomness, sometimes commercials...... and other things.  
Right on with the story, I don't own anything  
  
Malik and the chicken  
  
Malik is walking down a street, and sees a chicken (dead and cooked) in the middle of the side walk. He saw no one was around so he picked it up. Then it happened.  
"Put the chicken down and step away from the deliciousness!!" shouted Marik jumping up behind Malik.  
"Holy FUCK!" shouted Malik throwing the chicken in the air, then chicken started flying!  
"No not my CHICKEN!" shouted Marik (lots of shouting isn't there) running after his fly away chicken. "It's just a little air born, but it's still good, it's still good!" he shouted running across the street trying to keep up with the chicken.  
The chicken flew into the park and landed in mud, then flew away again. "It's just a little muddy but it's still good, it's still good!" Marik yelled still running after the chicken. The chicken landed in a fire that a hobo had started up (you know in those barrel things, well I don't know)  
"It's just a little crispy but, it's still good, it's still good!" the chicken burned to nothing. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marik cried over his lost chicken.  
  
Ya that was too weird now on to the next story! 


	2. the lightbulb

Yea this story is really weird, so anyways I OWN NOTHING!!! I know it's sad isn't it.  
  
Rated R for Randomness Chapter 2: Lightbulbs  
  
So where to start, how about right here where Marik is trying to figure out the mystery of

the................ lightbulb!! (insert crazy music) So anyways the lightbulb, he was trying to find out

how it lights up, lucky for us he was to stupid to put it in a lamp, so he had to go and ask

someone, and that someone was Malik because he was the only one home at the time.

"What's a lightbulb do?" asked Marik walking up behind Malik."Ahhhhhh What the fuck are you doing?!?!" shouted Malik because that scared the shit out of him."Asking what a lightbulb does?"

"What is the ? mark for?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard a ? in that sentence"

"...................................................................No you didn't"

"Yes I did, now why did you do that?"

"We love questions don't we"

"Don't change the subject"

"I'm not. Hey is that a cheese puff?"

"You are changing the subject!"

"No, we were talking about cheese puffs"

"NO we weren't"

"....Yes"

"No, why would you think that?"

"what is yes"

"What?"

"I like chicken"

"Why must you be so stupid?"

"Why did you kill my chicken?"

"What Chicken?"

"The chicken that you fried in the hobo's fire"

"That wasn't me that was that hobo with a mustache"

"No it was you" "No it wasn't"

"Yes it was"

"NO IT WASN'T"

"What does a lightbulb do?"

"It lights things up and it gives you ideas"

"Really?"

"Yes, now leave me alone"

"Ok" said Marik. So he walked away and then got really bored because his quest of the lightbulb had ended. Then he decided to try something, what that something was he didn't know, so he put the lightbulb above his head then he had an IDEA!!! dun dun dunnn. So with his new idea he crept out of the house.  
  
So that's about it right now, I have no idea what evil or not so evil things he will do, buit meh


	3. Tea dies and other stuff!

OK so this is what the 3rd chapter and Marik is on a quest to do something, yea that sounds boring to me, oh well

Ok Marik is walking down the street trying to do something evil, oh and he has the lightbulb with him for some reason. Anyways back to walking, walking still walking. Then Marik spotted the hobo the burnt his beloved chicken named Betsy.

"You! HOW DARE YOU BURN BETSY!!!" he shouted

"What?"

"Betsy you burned her!"

"No I didn't burn anybody" said the hobo with the mustache.

"Betsy was a chicken!"

"Oh that chicken.......... it was good a little crispy but good"

"I hate you! You.... you homeless person!"

"Homeless I'm the pharo......... uhh shit" said the non-hobo

"Pharaoh?.....Oh my god!!!!!!" shouted Marik pointing at the 'hobo'

"What?"

"Your the pharaoh what the hell?!"

"Yea so?"

"Why are you here?"

"just because"

"No seriously why?"

"Because?"

"no really. hey did you ask a question of me?"

"Maybe?"

"You did it again"

"NO?"

"Stop asking questions!!!!!" shouted Marik covering his ears and running away. He ran around a corner and stopped out of breath. (not very in shape is he?)

"need sugar..... now"

"why?" asked the friendship freak who randomly appeared out of nowhere.

"AHHH!" shouted Marik "Wait didn't I kill you?"

"No"

"Yes I did I remember eating you"

"That depends which story?"  
"uhhh I think that one that is the one that I ate you in"

"That didn't help"

"Yes?"

"why did you ask yes?"

"I didn't"

"Yes you did, and just letting you know that I've died or gotten very hurt in 6 of the 8 stories the authoress has" (ha so true)

"Really? cool"

"No it isn't! No one is supposed to hate me!"

"Ummmm just letting you know that everyone hates you"

"NOOOOOOO! I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOUR LIES!!!" she ran off

"Haa that got rid of her, wait she needs to die!!!!" Marik ran off after her, so she can die.

So right to the part where Marik catches up to Tea. We see Marik trying to catch his breath and Tea on the ground curled up in a ball.

"Ahhhh don't hurt me! Everyone needs my speeches!" she begged

" breathe gasp breathe are you kidding? breathe gasp gasp breathe Everyone hates those things"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ALREADY!!!!!"

"Ok"

"now how to kill you?" asked Marik

"how about you let me go?"

"ummm no" Then Marik remembered the lightbulb. "Ha!" he placed the lightbulb on his head then it started to glow and he got his idea. "I'll drown you!!" he shouted

"How?"

"In the very small fountain that just appeared randomly over there!" he pointed

"Oh well to save you the trouble I'll go drown myself now" she said walking over

"What why?"

"Because no one likes me!!!!!!" she ran and stuck her head in the fountain.

"Oh Ok!" Marik walked off with the lightbulb still on his head.

Later (still with the lightbulb on his head) Marik found himself thinking of many ideas, so

many that it really REALLY hurt his brain. So he decided to go to Ryou's house for

some aspirin. So walking still walking, he found his way there. He went up and rang the doorbell. Some weird sounds could be heard on the other side (don't go there!) then the door opened, but only a bit. Bakura was the one who opened the door and was hidden mostly behind it.

"Yea what do you want?" he asked

"aspirin" Marik said trying to push his way inside.

"No! Stop! Ahhhh! Help! Abuse!" screamed, yes screamed Bakura. But poor him he slipped and fell letting Marik inside. Marik walked in and saw the oh so mighty Bakura in a pink frilly apron.

"Should I ask?"

Bakura didn't answer he just got up and ran back to the kitchen.

"hey wait I'm in need here!" shouted Marik running after him. When he got to the kitchen he saw, some kind of cookie mix or batter thing on the counters and cupboards. There was something in the oven and it looked like a cake. (so much for the cookie mix)

"ummm What are you doing?" asked Marik

"making a cake" said Bakura looking at the ground

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to prove to Ryou that I can use technology!"

"Oh well there shouldn't be smoking coming from the oven"

"NO!" shouted Bakura, he open the oven and took out the cake, it was brunt around the edges but still good.

"you might want to clean up"

"Yes now hold this" said Bakura handing the cake to Marik (wow he didn't get burned) Bakura was racing around cleaning up, so fast that he was done in like five minutes.

"Ok give me the cake back and then I can wait for Ryou to get home and show him that I can use technological stuff" said Bakura proudly, he sat the cake down on the table and waited staring at the door.

Later

Marik had fallen asleep on the floor his headache gone, but Bakura still didn't move.

Later

Same thing

Still Later

Marik woke up because he heard something outside (he has good hearing, let's go with that)

"I think he's here" said Marik

"Really?? YAY!" shouted Bakura running up to the door, flinging (is that a word?) it open, and there stood Ryou key in hand, he was about to open the door but couldn't.

"Hi, umm what are you doing?" he asked

"Waiting for you to get back"

Oh! Why?"

"I made a cake for YOU!" shouted Bakura running to get the cake.

"WHAT!!!!???" shouted Ryou running in after Bakura and looking at the cake. "looks normal, but how did you do that?"

"Very easy, I followed the instructions"

"You read?"

"Yea, you taught me remember"

"Oh yea"

"Try it!" Bakura shoved a fork full into Ryou's mouth "Well??????"

"It's good, actually"

"YAY!!!"

"Umm why is Marik here?"

"He wanted aspirin"

"oh"

"I'm good now" said Marik, he started walking towards the door "see ya"

"Bye"

Marik walking down the street and some other streets to his house, his idea forgotten, his quest done, there was nothing left to do, or was there? He quickly ran inside, to complete his new idea/quest thing.

Yea that was weird never thought stuff like that could happen did ya? That's what I thought. Review plz!


	4. The sims, fire and flood

I don't own anything? That's sad I know vv, but meh, this might not be to funny but oh well... and I don't own the sims (funniest game ever!) which the chapter will be mostly about... or maybe not... I'm not sure yet.

So Marik ran in the house and to the basement, where the computer was hidden from him, or at least it was until he found it, when he was trying to find the mouse that he had been trying to kill forever (2 minutes). So anyways the computer, the fun computer with the fun game The Sims! Marik had played it once when he burnt the pharaoh (he had downloaded, or stole something from a website, and made characters to look like people he hated, like the pharaoh, the midget (if you don't know who the midget is than damn are you stupid, that dumb dog (Joey if you don't know) and Malik.

So back to the game, he had a new idea, what if he created the people (mentioned above), put them in the same house and killed them all a slow and painful death. At the moment it was a great idea, then he saw it, a house in the game he didn't create, and who was living there? Who other then himself and the midget.

"What the hell?" he asked himself, he clicked on it, it loaded, and he was singing Karaoke!!!!!!!!!! Not only that but he was bad, worse than bad, he was making people run away and scream!

"That's so not me" said Marik and took is sims-self and made him go do something else.

"now who did that to me?" he wondered, no one else lived in the house, so it must have been Malik!

"What you doing?" came a voice from behind him.

"Holy crap!" shouted Marik, he turned around and Malik was standing right behind him, smiling, smiling that smile that looks like evil..... evil like SOUP!!!!!

"Your evil like soup" said Malik

'hey that's what I wanted to say' Marik complained to himself, in his mind _'he stole my words and made a sim of me that is horrible at singing and-'_ He would have went on but there was a strange beeping noise, a noise coming from the computer. He turned around, and his sim-self had set the kitchen on fire.... _'damn not good_' he thought once again, the fire kept going and going, _'hey look the table is on fire, and now the chair, wait.... HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA the midget was on that chair and he's screaming and burning!!!!!!!!' _yes Marik's mind was indeed weird, he just kept laughing as the grim reaper came and took the midget away and the fire went out finally, but poor sim-Marik died anyways because he was tired and hungry and drowned in the pool. (how did he get to the pool? Was there even a pool? I guess so)

"you died, so why are you laughing?" asked Malik

"Because now you can't control me!"

"But I never did"

"Then who made it?"

"ummmmmm"

"you don't know?!"

" no?"

"Stop asking questions everyone is asking me question today"

"Today is national ask Marik questions day"

"Since when?"

"Since I just made it up?"

"You asked another question"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did?"

"Now who's asking the questions?"

"Me?"

"Ok seriously stop"

"I can't?"

". . . . . . shit"

"I know?"

"I'm going to leave now" Malik left, he started walking then running and then running some more, there was a click sound that meant Marik was now locked in the basement.

"What? NOOO?" shouted Marik into the dark basement, but at least he had the computer.

"Ok I have the computer?" he said to himself. "And some food is down here?" So with that in mind he went back to the computer, but then the power went out and it was very dark.

"Why power go out?" he asked himself, then there was a noise, and a smell, the kind of smelly smell, that smells smelly. . . . . anchovies! Wait no it was just rain, that was flooding into the basement, from that freak storm, that just started because I said so.

"Rain? and now I'm going to drown?" Marik paused for a minute before running really fast up the stairs and pounding on the door screaming for "Help?!"

So will Marik ever get out, more importantly will he ever stop asking questions? Find out next time I decided to update, but you have to review, tell everyone!


End file.
